


Ownership

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Fraid you're not allowed to do that. Not when this," he reaches down and grabs Dean's dick through his jeans, "belongs to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Право собственности](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470431) by [Wayward_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr)



The pretty girl working in the gas station convenience store tells Dean her name is Sharly. She has five brothers, two cats, and a dog. She likes Dean, he can tell, knows he could get her number easy as anything. Could hook up with her, take her back to the motel room. Maybe even go to her place.

"You're just passing through, right?" She's cute, but barely even legal. If he had to guess, he would say she's nineteen. "You're going to be here tonight, though?"

This is it. All he has to do is agree, maybe flutter his too long lashes at her, and he'll have the invitation.

Except Dean's not going to. He knew when he started flirting with her he wasn't going to. He isn't going to go home with her, he isn't going to kiss her or touch her.

He's not going anywhere with anyone but Sam. She doesn't know that, but Dean does.

It seems like Sam doesn't know that either, though, because he's hovering by the exit, glaring murderously at Sharly. She's too focused on Dean to notice, luckily.

"I suppose I will be," Dean says, turning away and collecting the items he bought, candy bars and bottled water. Essential for long drives.

Sam growls, so quietly Dean barely hears it. He's not even sure his brother knows he made the sound. Next thing he knows, Sam has grabbed hold of his arm and is dragging him out of the small store, across the pavement, and into the car, shoving him in.

"Sammy," he says, stunned. His little brother just manhandled him into the passenger seat of his own car. "What the hell!"

Sam doesn't answer; he's too busy getting in on the other side, putting the key into the ignition (when did he lift that off of Dean!?) and starting the car. They screech out of the gas station so fast Dean's surprised there aren't skid marks left behind.

He doesn't drive far, just far enough to find a backstreet, with no houses, cars, or people. Sam pulls over and slowly turns to face him once the engine is off. "What did you think you were doing in there, Dean?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't play dumb with me." Sam's across the seat faster than should be possible, pinning Dean up against the door. "Flirting with her. Were you thinking of going home with her?"

"I wasn't-"

"What were you gonna do once you were alone with her? Fuck her? Were you gonna give it to her, Dean?" Sam doesn't give him time to answer, just shakes his head. "'Fraid you're not allowed to do that. Not when this," he reaches down and grabs Dean's dick through his jeans, "belongs to me."

Gasping, Dean shoves up, into the delicious pressure of Sam's hand against him. Sam draws it back and he whines in disappointment.

"It's my property, Dean. Nobody gets that but me." Sam is staring at him with hot, possessive eyes. "No one gets to see it. No one gets to touch it. No one gets to _use_ it but me. Mine."

He wants to say something in response, like maybe point out his cock is attached to him, belongs to him, thanks very much, except all the spit seems to have dried up in his mouth. Sam is taking off his jeans, unbuttoning them, lowering the zip, then shifting back to wiggle awkwardly out of them.

"What are you doing?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth it becomes painfully obvious, because Sam is reaching into the glovebox and pulling out the spare lube they keep in there. "In the car," he sputters, even as Sam opens the lube, slicks his fingers up, and reaches behind himself.

"Fuck," Dean breathed, eyes riveted on Sam's face. "Oh, fucking hell." He knows Sam has his fingers in his ass, knows he's stretching himself, stretching himself for Dean's dick.

He loves opening Sam up himself, working him with tongue and fingers, but, if he's honest, he enjoys watching Sam do it even more. Loves watching his brother's face crease with pleasure as he reaches his prostate, watching him shove back onto his fingers.

Sam likes to play with himself, teasing them both, and sometimes he'll do it what seems like forever. Not this time, though, because he only gives himself the minimum preparation before he's working at Dean's fly.

Dean hisses, pushing up into Sam's fist as he's pulled free from his jeans. Sam swipes his lube coated hand over his dick once, then crowds up against him, pressing him further into the door as he sinks down.

Goddamn, he didn't even bother getting Dean to take his jeans off! Dean whimpers a little as Sam slides down, encasing him into that unbelievably tight heat. Embarrassing, but he can't really be blamed.

"This is mine." Sam's voice is strained, revealing he's in at least a little pain from the sudden stretch (Dean's a far cry from a few fingers, thanks) but it doesn't show on his face, which is determined. Possessive. "This belongs to me. Only p-person," he moans as he rises back up, thighs trembling, then drops back down. "You're allowed to fuck is _me._ No women. No other men. Nobody but me!"

Sam's head lolls back, teeth cutting into his lip, gasping and crying out as Dean's cock hits just the right spot. Dean reaches for him, touching his hips for only a second before Sam is pressing his hands down against the seat.

"No. No touching." He's moving faster now, almost hitting his head against the top of the car, hunched over so far it can't be comfortable, yet the sounds coming out of him are nothing but pleasure.

"Have to learn, you have to...mine." Sam reaches down, to the place where they're connected, where Dean is penetrating him, and rubs gently. "Nobody can have this inside them but me."

"I know, Sammy." Dean's eyes almost roll back in his head when Sam clenches around him. "Oh, fuck! Don't want anyone but you. Was never going to go anywhere with her."

At his words, Sam grabs his hand, puts it on his dick. Dean wraps his fingers around him obligingly, fists him in time with Sam riding him. Two pulls is all it takes before Sam is shuddering and coming, inner walls squeezing Dean so perfectly.

Dean goes off too, and as he comes, Sam's hand entwines with Dean's free one, lacing their fingers together and holding on tightly.

"Sorry," Sam says once they can both see straight again, and are conscious of the fact they're sweaty and cramped up in the Impala where anyone could wander past. "I'm, um."

"S'fine. Can't complain after that." Dean rubs his thumb over Sam's hand reassuringly. "You know she was nothing to me, right?"

Sam, still on top of him, with Dean's softening dick still in him, smiles and kisses Dean's forehead. "Yeah. I know."


End file.
